


The Important Things

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [205]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Vacation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Loving John Watson, Loving Marriage, Loving Mary Morstan, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Mary Morstan, Post-Episode AU: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Promises, Skiing, Skiing lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mary muses on what's important to her now as she watches John teach their daughter to ski.





	The Important Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> Based on the prompt " _TEACH ME HOW TO SKI (lol jk i know how you’re just so fucking cute) – Warstan_ " as picked by both **IdrisSmith** and **GlowingMechanicalHeart** via fic claims over the years.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh! I’m so embarrassed!” 

Mary watched as Rosie awkwardly stood up on her skies. She was a bit wobbly, but John had been doing a good job teaching her the basics. She was rather surprised he had volunteered to teach their daughter; with the war injury and just the general grumpiness he’d had during their winter holiday, she’d expected he’d stay out at the lodge with their son and she would be teaching their daughter. But Molly had offered to watch Scott since, she said, she was as big as a house and there was no way she’d stay upright, and so the three Watsons and Molly’s husband had gone onto the slopes instead, Sherlock abandoning them almost immediately for the black diamond run.

Somehow she was not the least bit surprised Sherlock had known how to ski that well.

But it was heartwarming to watch father and daughter bond over skiing. She, herself, could have joined Sherlock on his run but she was more than happy to watch this and be part of her family, a family she had almost lost that night at the aquarium. As far as most had been concerned, for a time, she had “died” and was put into seclusion, but now her sordid past was over and done with, well and truly this time, and she could be Mary Watson out in the open without a target on her back, something she was most grateful for.

She and John had patched things up with the help of marriage counseling and time apart, though the time apart had not been a choice. He, unfortunately, had been one of the ones to believe her dead, and it had torn him up inside, she could see that. She had expected anger when she was able to come back but had instead had John on his knees in front of her, crying and begging for forgiveness. The whole story had spilled out and while it had hurt, it had seemed to be just what they had needed. Now, she could truly say they were happy.

Aside from occasional bouts of grumpiness, of course.

Mary skied over to her husband and daughter. “Teach me how to ski?” she asked John.

“I think you’ve got it handled well enough, but if you _really_ want a lesson, I suppose I can give you a private tutorial later,” he said, grinning at her.

“Ooh, a one on one lesson, I like that.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek beneath his ski goggles. “Bet I can ask Molly and Sherlock to take their godchildren for a night and we can have some time to ourselves,” she added in a low voice.

“My greatest wish for this vacation granted, I hope,” he said, his smile getting wider. So that, at least, explained the grumpiness. They hadn’t really had time for each other. Tonight they’d rectify that. Time alone, time between them...things they had taken for granted before they never would again, not if she or he could help it.


End file.
